User talk:Ethank14
Welcome Hi, welcome to Organized Crime Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ethank14 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kingofawosmeness777 (Talk) 17:26, March 11, 2012 RE: Sure. PM me in Chat sometime, and I'll see if I like it. -LeoLab 02:14, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Alliance.Edit I believe would could work well together, our organizations our looking toward a similar goal in my opinion, if you intrested in a alliance, please contact me. Message from Men of Mayhem I saw that you guys ratted out my double agent. I'd prefer we don't go to war. If you don't want a war, we ask that you leave New York permanently. The consequences of refusal are a declaration of war. I am willing to negotiate though. Brandon Walker of the Men of Mayhem Sport Shouting 15:28, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey, about the war that is going on between you and Men of Mayhem, I am willing to be on your side. You won't regret allowing me to help... ---Sleeping_-_With_-_The_-_Fishes--- 00:11, April 22, 2012 (UTC) User blog:Sport Shouting/Declaration of War - Organized Crime Fiction Wiki Alliance In War Hey, the war that is happening between you and Men of Mayhem, I am willing to be on your side. You won't regret my help... ---Sleeping_-_With_-_The_-_Fishes--- 15:08, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Alliance With The Eclipse gone, I need some allies for my new gang, and I remembered that you had asked me to be allies before. So, now I'm asking you. Here's my new gang if you want to see it beforehand. http://organizedcrimefiction.wikia.com/wiki/O%27Sullivan_Crime_Family [[User:Zombiedeath|'Zombiedeath']][[User talk:Zombiedeath|'Stop. Zombie Time.']] 23:53, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Ethank, we have a problem. Well actually you have a problem, so long as I'm getting paid it's not my problem. Anyways it involves the gang war join chat and we'll discuss it.Tomahawk23 00:48, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Not sure if you know what I do... Ethank, join chat we need to talk.Tomahawk23 00:53, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Ethank, you can't just say "I quit the war, but I'm staying in NY" SS wants you out of there, he's gonna still attack until you leave or are dead. If you're still not leaving NY then meet me on chat we have much to discuss.Tomahawk23 01:15, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Dude, I said I would ally with you in the current war between you and SS. So, do you want to just fight by yourself or have a powerful organization like mine back you up? Your choice... ---Sleeping_-_With_-_The_-_Fishes--- 14:45, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: I used the opportunity to reveal that the Black Unity Movement was allies with the Men of Mayhem; prior to the war we kept our alliance under wraps Omnicube1 18:24, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Mister Ethan, if you haven't noticed by now, i am back on the wiki, and i have put together a New Organization. Hopefully you find it inviting, and, if i havent made it obvious by now, i would like to arrange something with you. As a coastline Mediterranian gang, i find it profitable to ally with other Europeans before anything else. I believe that an alliance between us could easily benefit the two of us. Not only can i provide protection for you, but i can also help you with transportation, getting anything anywhere. From what i understand you will be away until Wednesday, and even after that you have to settle back in, so i'm not expecting a hasty reply from you, as long as a reply is coming. So consider the pros and benefits and report back. Thank You For Your Time- Tə5L@ ᴟAИ (talk) Alright just tell me what you need Tə5L@ ᴟAИ (talk) Re: alright, thank you for your help. Do i put you under my faction as a supporter or no? We're Back Hey, Ethank OCF is back and running, if you still browse wikia every so often I hope you get this message and please do come back. Always nice to see some old faces, and new users!Tomahawk23 (talk) 02:18, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Re: DoneTomahawk23 (talk) 02:28, May 3, 2014 (UTC)